Drama Class with a Soap Opera Actor
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry's drama teacher is out and she hires Simon Ferguson from the popular soap opera, Days to Remember, and he makes her assist him which is a dream at first, but soon becomes a nightmare. Based on the Over the Top short-lived 90s sitcom, not to do with the movie with Sylvester Stallone. Tim Curry fanfic.


"Students!" Ms. Olert the school drama teacher yelled in her classroom with her students. They gathered together, actually interested in what she had to say. Drama Class was one of the few classes where everyone would do their part, even if the thought of performing monologues in front of everyone made their hearts pound, their nerves shiver, and breath go shallow and wheezy. They loved being able to exercise their innerselves and let their voices be heard on stage. Everyone pulled up their chairs close to their acting mentor and current teacher before they would graduate and become professional master thespians. "Students, I'm going to be away for a while, I have to visit relatives for my niece's wedding. You will have a substitute."

The students groaned in response.

"Now, I know you hate to see your favorite teacher go, but I promise you, I'll be back. I don't know when yet, but you'll both be fine, I'm sure." Ms. Olert continued. "Our substitute is actually well-known in the acting business himself."

"Any relation?" the blonde girl Lindsay asked.

"No," Ms. Olert replied, bluntly. "He isn't related to me in any way and I don't think he will be. Do any of you know that soap opera Days to Remember, the lead doctor to be precise."

"You got Simon Ferguson here?" Cherry had a dreamy voice as she cupped her hands together, sliding in her desk. "He has such a way with words..."

"Uhmm... Yes, Cherry, I wasn't aware you liked soap operas." Ms. Olert stated.

"I don't," Cherry sighed. "But that Simon is a heck of a man..."

"Well, be sure you don't try too hard to become the teacher's pet with him, he'll be your teacher for the next week or so." Ms. Olert waved her finger.

"Yes ma'am." Cherry said in a serious, low voice.

"When's he coming?" Laura, the Goth girl asked.

"After lunch," Ms. Olert said. "I'll be talking with him while you're all out and when you return, you'll have a new teacher. I want you all to be on your best behavior with him, all of you. Cherry, don't scare him away."

"When have I ever scared anyone away?" Cherry asked.

"I know how keen you are on Mr. Ferguson, so refrain from any fan girl activity."

"You can count on me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The class went on about looking up movie monologues to perform in front of everyone on the stage in the classroom. They were on the computers. Some students chattering, the noises of clicking and clacking against the keyboard, the popping of forbidden bubblegum, the squeaks and scratches against the chalkboard. In short, Drama Class is a typical class in a high school. Some will cherish these memories, some can't wait to get out of school to move on with their unrewarding lives, some eager to voice their opinions. Who knows why most of the slackers are in Drama, even the shy ones like Cherry. The lunch bell rang and the students were free to feast on cafeteria food. It will either nourish them or rot their insides while they sluggishly trail to the Nurse's Office. The bell rang again and Cherry poked her head in the classroom.

"Is Simon there?" Josh, a redneck boy with overalls and a John Deere cap asked.

"Hang on, let me see!" Cherry called back, poking her head in, trying not to be seen.

The classroom was nearly a wreck. The chairs were all turned over and lopsided. The papers are all over the desks, some turned over like the chairs. The computers weren't on educational websites provided by the school, but on games or social media. Ms. Olert's desk was empty.

"I don't see anyone in there..." Cherry said.

But then there was a twisting of the other door in the room where costumes, props and scripts were kept for the upcoming school plays. The door opened and came out a tall man with curly dark brown hair, but not as dark as Cherry's. He had hazel eyes, with a scruffy looking beard. He wore a tan jacket with black pants and brown loafers. He also had sunglasses to protect his sensitive hazel eyes. Everyone looked in shock to see the former soap opera star before them. It was indeed Simon Ferguson from Days to Remember.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, how was that? A little fan fic based on a series I found from 1997 that was once on ABC. If you're a Curry fan like I am, you know Simon and Days to Remember from the panned series, Over the Top. Being a Tim fan, I know a lot about this show and tend to cult follow it on YouTube while I can. It's not the best show, but since I'm a fanatic about certain "men", I'd watch this show all the time, doesn't help that the third episode came out exactly on my third birthday. I only own my OCs, Simon is owned by.. Well, Tim's one of the show producers so I guess he owns Simon. **


End file.
